His Butler, Teasing
by InkOfThePearl
Summary: There were a few things that could make Sebastian truly happy. One of them is teasing his young master. One night, Ciel prods his butler a bit too far, and what better way for Sebastian to get even than... [Warning: Mature content]
1. Chapter 1

_To all those who read the previous version of this chapter, overall it is the same, just with some minor tweaks here and there. There still may be little grammatical or spelling problems that I might have overlooked, so please forgive me!_

_Author's note: Hi everyone! InkOfThePearl here. So this is a scene that I've been itching to write, and right now, I've processed it about ye much (looks to the length of the scroll bar) and hope get a little response from you guys out there (IOW, I won't finish until I know if it's worth writing :P )._

**WARNING: Explicit Shounen-ai situations, Shotacon, and other fangirl imaginings. Seb X Ciel discretion advised :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own **_**Kuroshitsuji**_** or any of its characters.**

There were a few things in the world that could make Sebastian truly happy. At the top of his list was, of course, an exquisite soul; and though he also held a particular fondness for cats, perhaps his master was the close second. More specifically, teasing his master.

Sebastian had always placed priority to doing anything well and to his utmost capabilities. There have been, however reluctant he maybe to admit, a few instances when he was unable to do so, unbelievable as it may sound. Reasons being that it contradicted his contract or he plain couldn't accomplish due to… differences from humans.

His master seemed to like when his omnipotent skill fails. Beit that the tea was too bitter, or the room not heated enough, Ciel took joy in pointing out the demon's shortcomings. And, to a being that valued perfection, it annoyed Sebastian to no end. However, being an impeccable butler, he would not show it to his master or anyone in that matter. Which brings us to the topic at hand: the teasing.

Sebastian found out that one of the best and only ways to 'get even' and blow off a little steam was seeing his young master embarrassed.

Even now as he followed the Phantomhive up the walkway to the mansion, he happily reminisced all the times he had seen that usually regal bearing and indifferent stare replaced with a flustered, chagrinned expression. To such a creature so full of pride, one who took everything seriously, discomposure came so rarely; to Sebastian, the sadist that he was, found them most amusing. Like that one time when...

"What are you smirking about?" His master's voice cut through his reverie.

"Pardon me, young master," Sebastian held the door open for the twelve-year-old and held his smile."I was recalling a fond memory."

With a slight frown, Ciel entered. His butler took his coat, hat and cane from him, bowed and walked away. The Phantomhive walked through the main hall, the heels of his shoes tapping quickly on the marble tiles, and waited at the foot of the stairs. He looked to the wall where a portrait of his predecessor used to hang, now empty without a trace of there ever being anything up there. All was quiet; it was late and the whole mansion had retired for the night.

Once Sebastian returned with a lit candelabra the boy made his way up the steps, not bothered turning to see if he followed in step behind him. "I do not know what took you so long."

"Are you, perhaps, referring to my late appearance earlier tonight, young master?"

His master did not answer for he knew Sebastian understood that it wasn't about the candles.

"I am sorry that I kept you waiting, but I was… preoccupied with the 'company' we had," the butler explained smoothly.

"You mean to say that a demon isn't capable of handling a few mere mortals?" He jibed as the demon opened the door to master bedroom.

Though the room was warm, the flames of the fireplace seemed to be quite low. As Sebastian went to stoke it, Ciel took off his royal blue jacket and threw it carelessly at the foot of the bed as he sat down on its edge.

"Hurry up, Sebastian," the boy said authoritatively despite his obvious fatigue. "At least for once tonight."

Finished with his task, his butler wordless walked in front of his master, knelt down, and gently taking his foot in one hand, undid the laces with the other. When both shoes were taken off, the Phantomhive sighed inaudibly, slipped off his black silk eyepatch and closed his eyes for a bit.

They opened again instantly when he felt a gloved hand trace his leg all the way up to his thighs. He looked down to see Sebastian taking off the leather garter of his socks as usual. Had he imagined that? That questioned was answered when, again, Sebastian's hands stroked his skin unnecessarily as he pulled down the sock and removed it, moving quite slowly.

"What are you doing?" Ciel finally asked before Sebastian could reach the other leg. Too late, though.

"Doing as my master said," the butler replied smoothly, as he tugged on the grey sock.

Finished with that, he moved onto the white shirt the boy wore, pulling it out of the hem of his shorts. He again did the unexpected when his fingers slipped under the fabric to Ciel's back.

"H-hey,! Stop th-" the boy began protesting but was stopped by the hand that held the side of his face and the thumb was placed over his lips. Skin touched skin; Sebastian had removed those white silk gloves that he always wore and now stood over Ciel.

"You really should make a racket this dead of the night, young master," the butler in black commented as squished the flesh under his thumb. "It may benefit you to hold your tongue on occasion." And then, with a slight prod, he slipped that thumb passed the boy's lips into his mouth. "Or maybe I should assist you in doing so."

Sebastian pressed down his master's tongue, swirling his digit around the muscle. Ciel's eyes grew in shock before they squeezed shut as his mouth was forced to open wider by the increasing pressure applied on his jaw, exposing its wet, pink interior. What was happening?

Fumbling with his eyes closed, his hands reached out and pushed on Sebastian's chest. Unfortunately for him did no good; the butler's other hand firmly gripped both of the boy's and held them over his head, pushing him further down on the mattress. Now Sebastian had Ciel helplessly under him as he continued his ministrations.

Ciel's face became more and more red as he feel that thumb probe the inside of his mouth, his breathing becoming uneven along with his heart beat. He squirmed under the man and pulled his head away to a side, inhaling deeply before breathing out a broken "no". But once again, Ciel's mouth was taken a hold of, this time by Sebastian's mouth.

The boy stiffened as he felt those foreign lips on his, that soon began brushing, caressing, moving his own against his will. His protests ended in his throat where they began, muffled, incoherent. His tried once more to wriggle away, but that only caused the body on top of him to push him down more, hips touching to keep him in place; it only fueled his urgency to escape.

Ciel managed once again to break away, but he made the mistake of opening his mouth.

The butler wasted no time in retrieving those lips with his own before his tongue forced entry. Ciel's eyes widened as his body froze in they shut again; it was getting hard to breath, especially now when he was panicking, the blood rushing to his head and face.

Sebastian was gentle at first, getting to know the inside of his mouth, his tongue at first brushing against the boy's teeth, his cheeks, the roof of his mouth. All the while, his crimson eyes were trained on his master, smirking against his lips at the flustered face he wanted to see: brows furrowed, hair disheveled, a trail of saliva dripping down his jaw, a deep blush set to his ears. _Now for the final blow…_

Sebastian's mouth slanted over the Phantomhive and delved deep with his tongue until his met the other. That is when the kiss changed its dynamic.

He wasn't being gentle any longer. Ciel felt the demon's tongue rub against his as his mouth moved over his over and over again. Short breaks allowed the boy to breath in spurts but it didn't help much. He tried flailing, but the grip on his wrists and chin tightened. He held off as long as he could, but when Sebastian's tongue stroked his once more, he felt an electricity pass through his being, from the lips that were being assaulted to the toes on his feet.

An involuntary moan replaced those unintelligible complaints. His struggling decreased and his body shuddered.

What was that?

The demon asked the same question, finally pulling his lips away as he looked down at the boy under him. His eyes, still screwed shut, his exposed chest rose and fell with every breath, that blush was still present, but what happened? His licked his lips and become aware of the different taste he got just then; the sweetness he tasted before was replaced by another, this time… he didn't know how to describe it: tangy, spicy, rich, a different flavour all together. Whatever it was, he found it...delicious. And he wanted more.

Ciel continued to close his eyes, his mind mulling over that feeling just now. It was… indescribable. He had never felt anything like it. The worse part was… he didn't want it to end just yet, but he felt the weight shift as Sebastian straightened himself a bit, leaving his lips abandoned. He waited patiently for a moment, allowing air to fill his deprived lungs. If only he could get his heart to stop beating…

He slowly opened his eyes, to see his butler's eyes glowing a soft red in the dim room.

Sebastian watched the boy, trying to figure out what had changed. He watched as his master's eyes open halfway. _Oh? _They were hazy with an emotion Sebastian had seen in all humans but never his master. He smirked. Did he want to continue? He was more than happy to obliged, especially if it meant a chance to relive that taste again. He bent to close the gap between them before Ciel's voice stopped him.

"..no-o..." His voice was still shaky as his bruised lips tried forming the word.

His butler smirked again not because the boy sounded so vulnerable, so child-like, but because what he said contradicted the look in his eyes. His butler understood. He leaned down and breathed hotly in his master's ear, that deep, low voice resonating through his small body and causing a chill to spread throughout his skin: "Yes, my lord."

_Oooooh! xD  
So glad I'm actually putting words to thoughts. Thanks for reading! Please give leave a review and tell me what you continuance of the story depends on it! _

_Actually this was meant to be a one-shot, but perhaps it could be more… Let me know what you think would be best, oh fellow fan people!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's note: Hi again! I'm sorry this update took so long, but thank you to all those who read and are following this story! I will try to do better in the future!_

_Ok. This chapter is kinda short and long at the same time; There's gonna be the slightest bit of drabble here and there about our pair, but you can skip them if they seem uninteresting :P. Feel free to tell me what you think!_

When this (-XXX-) is used, it's the indicator for a change in POV

_**Warning: **_**Explicit sexual content. Also yaoi. Lotsa yaoi. Don't know what is is? Perhaps 'tis better that way...**

**Pairing: Sebastian and Ciel. Don't like? Then why are you on the second chapter?! xD (Wait, don't leave, I was kidding!)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

_**Disclaimer**_**: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. (If only, if only…)**

* * *

The night was dark, to say the least.

The clouds with their wide, foreboding reach curtained the stars and their patterns. The fluffy masses themselves were recognisable by their highlight given by the moon, its shape a Cheshire cat's grin. But this tiny sliver of white, though mayhaps not enough for a traveller to persevere, took a position in that gray sky to just filter its light through the master bedroom's windows and on the two figures on the bed.

* * *

_He leaned down and breathed hotly in his master's ear, that deep, low voice resonating through his small body and causing a chill to spread throughout his skin: "Yes, my lord."_

* * *

Sebastian smiled in satisfaction when he felt the body under him shudder as he licked the shell of the boy's ear.

Recovering, Ciel braced himself for another assault, but he surprised him: his butler instead stood up, straightened his coat and walked about the room, collecting the earl's discarded belongings, leaving Ciel in that embarrassing position at the edge of the bed which he found unable to move from for what seemed like an eternity. He heard the sounds of Sebastian at work, gathering the clothes on the bed and on the floor, folding them neatly and keeping them on the cushion-covered chest at the foot of the bed.

When he picked up his master's shoes to place them near the cupboard at the other end of the room, Ciel forced himself to sit up slowly, but he didn't raise his head; he kept it bowed, staring at his hands that squeezed his knees, trying to cease that slight tremble in them. He stared without seeing, attempted to collect his thoughts that were now spinning around in that head of his.

He listened to his butler's movements, the shuffle of the fabric of his pants, the tap of his step muffled on the thick carpet of the floor, the creek of the wardrobe doors: he assumed the usual duties of a butler. It was as if what just happened didn't. But why did Sebastian… attack him like that?

Perhaps Ciel should have been relieved: what would have happened if he hadn't listened? What put the boy more on edge was not that question but more of _why_ the man stopped just as suddenly as he began.

He frowned as he came to his own conclusion: demons didn't have to give a reason for anything. That is why they were so hated and feared.

Fear, the boy repeated in his head. Was he scared? No, of course not. He was Earl Ciel Phantomhive; he had survived hell and returned stronger than before. Perhaps, he was overconfident in the contract: on harm could befall him. But _would _have happened if Sebastian didn't stop? What would he have done?

Ciel remembered the feeling that shook his entire being, during that kiss when… He brought his hand up and touched his lips with his fingers. He knew he should have felt disgust, more in himself than in Sebastian. He couldn't deny that he...while they…something happened. Ciel started to blush beet red in remembrance of that other mouth against his own, the other tongue, rubbing against his, the touches, the look his eyes... Could he really have liked it?

-XXX-

Sebastian did his best to keep himself busy, carrying out these trivial tasks as he would usually, but he knew it wasn't helping. As a means of distraction, these actions amounted to nothing. His appetite had awakened, and it took a lot of willpower on his part not to give into those demonic impulses.

It was, however, proving to be quite difficult: his child mater still was giving off that scent, that indescribable, intoxicating aroma only a demon could fully appreciate. With every breath he took, with every filling of his lungs with that scent, he felt his blood rush, his canines elongate, just itching to…

No, he reminded himself. He must be patient. The fruits of his labour were ripening, yes, but it would be a mistake if he risked it all before they reached their peak potential. Ah, but when that day comes…

He could not help but close his eyes and lick his lips in anticipation at the last thought. Truthfully he had not expected the boy to respond the way he did, but perhaps that was it: a secret spice.

He felt his master's eyes upon him. He took his time facing the boy, thinking about how he managed to taste the meal. My my, how far his little joke had gone...

-XXX-

Ciel saw from the corner of his eye that his butler had stopped moving, and turned to find him just standing near the centre of the room. He moved his eye slowly over the black-clad figure's profile. He caught Sebastian as his pink tongue darted out to run over his bottom lip, and his breath hitched, not able to even begin to imagine what he was thinking.

His pulse quickened when his butler turned to face him, those glowing scarlet irises; it almost halted when Sebastian began walking towards him.

The boy's mismatching eyes widened with every step he took closer. He came to stand almost three feet away, but his presence, the way it took shape over him, made the Phantomhive feel slightly claustrophobic.

Ciel averted his gaze to the candles on the end table, not because he was afraid to meet his butler's eyes (no, preposterous!), but because his wouldn't let himself be distracted.

"What the hell were you-" he began, only to stop himself as he noticed one of Sebastian's arm snake around his waist, and the other hold the backs of his knees to pick him up.

Ciel was thrown against his taller man's chest as he adjusted the weight in his arms. Sebastian smirked as his master's flustered face as he struggled in his grasp and stifled the urge to make a comment. He couldn't help but lean in slightly to inhale the scent of the earl's gray-blue hair. Ciel stiffened at the action for a moment before resuming his scuffle.

"S-Sebastian, let go of me!"

And he did just that, dropping the boy near the centre of his bed, earning an "Oof" as he bounced off the mattress before his head fell back against the pillows. Ciel really was a sight now; his dark hair spread out over the pale covers, arms fallen helpless to his sides, the pale smooth exposed skin of his chest illuminated by the intruding moon beams, and best of all, those eyes, wide in confusion as they now saw the canopy of the bed. He had unintentionally given a most… tempting pose.

Ciel could feel Sebastian's eyes on him as they travelled up and down his body, could feel the energy given out by the figure next to him. If only he could know what is was…

Sebastian sat on the edge of the bed closer to the boy, the shifted weight causing a little _creak_ from the bed.

Ciel's caught his breath when he saw his butler's face in the candlelight, it illuminating and playing on his beautiful features, highlighting and shading the contours and dips in the pale skin. The boy's eyes wandered over his face, avoiding the meeting his butler's red ones, to his lips, the lips that had touched his very own not but a few moment before. He swallowed nervously, releasing the breath he held, staring at that mouth for a long while before he realised what he was doing. He forced his gaze to pull away and focus instead on Sebastian's cheek, his own now coloured crimson. Why was he noticing all this now?

"Young master," the taller man said, his voice deep and smooth as satin as it hung in Ciel's ears; it sounded like a request.

Reluctantly he looked into Sebastian's eyes. They were no longer their usual reddish garnet, but a glowing fuchsia, the dark pools of his pupils slightly narrowed, like a cat's. No, Ciel corrected himself. Like that of demon. Those black depths seemed to swallow Ciel whole, drawing his gaze to them without chance for escape. Had they always been so…

His thoughts were cut short however when he felt Sebastian's hand cup the side of his face. Ciel found himself unable to move, only capable of watching as his butler drew closer and closer.

"Stop," he managed to breathe out just as their faces were mere inches apart.

He gazed into the other's eyes for a reaction: they deemed him a liar.

Sebastian moved his hand to brush Ciel's slate-coloured hair away from his eyes. "This symbol, this contract, you and I are bound by it. There is no escape from it. You cannot run away from _anything. _I cannot lie; you shouldn't either."

Before the Phantomhive could respond, he pulled on the locks and captured his lips with his own. The boy was startled yet did not move as his butler gently toyed with his lips, tugging at them before releasing them with the softest _smack _sound that caused Ciel's ears to turn red. He gasped when felt Sebastian's tongue outline his bottom lip as if asking for permission.

Ciel knew it was wrong, that he should end this now, but he wouldn't be completely honest in saying so. That strange knot had again formed in his abdomen and its feeling mixed with a rush he could not explain. All he knew was that his body wanted, begged for, just a bit more. He really couldn't lie after all…

The Phantomhive shakily opened his jaw wider, and his butler wasted no time in invading the moist cavern. Sebastian's head tilted to gain better access, his black fringes and eyelashes brushing against the boy's cheeks. Ciel caught the scent of his skin, like vanilla and cherry wood smoke. That combined with the stroking motion of the other's tongue caused him to close his lidded eyes and release the slightest moan from the back of his throat.

He blushed deeper at the embarrassing noise, hoping his aggressor hadn't heard it. That hope was in vain, though, for he knew that those demon senses could pick up almost anything.

_Then holding anything back would be pointless, wouldn't it?_

Ciel timidly tried reciprocating the kiss, mimicking Sebastian's movements, earning a smirk from him. He stuck out his tongue curiously, allowing his butler to coax him, encouraging him to respond. The boy did so, exploring, testing, not hiding his naiveté at this point. He motioned his tongue between hot breaths, tasting Sebastian's mouth fully, and gaining confidence as he heard a hum of approval from his partner.

The bed squeaked once more as Sebastian positioned himself over the boy, bracing his weight on his arms that flanked his head as he straddled his legs.

"Hah..," he breathed out softly as the fabric of Sebastian's coat rub against his bare nipples. He clawed the sheets as he tried tentatively squirming to feel the friction again.

_So impatient_, thought Sebastian smiling as he placed his lips at the base of the boy's neck.

But the butler's eyes lidded as well as the feeling of that fog in the air thickening with every reaction Ciel gave. The taste was stronger than before; it fuelled his greed as he nuzzled the boy's throat. He inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of his flesh combined with the smell of lavender soap.

"Ngh...ah..."Ciel moaned as he felt his butler kiss the side of his neck, his tongue drawing circles the pale skin before sucking on it. His fingers gripped fistfuls of the sheets as he let his head roll back, biting hard on his bottom lip to suppress anymore cries.

Sebastian grew more fervent as the aroma of arousal seeped out and let his body shudder in anticipation. He could feel the human's pulse throb through the delicate skin, just under his tongue...

Ciel's mind raced trying to hone in on to the different sensations that coursed through him, his mouth, his neck, his...

He winced as a sudden shot of pain mixed its colours with the pleasure. "...S-se-ha...bas...tian..." he whispered, brows furrowed, as his butler continued to graze his skin with sharpened teeth. It hurt... but at the same time, he felt that pressure in his stomach grow tighter with excitement and his trousers felt like they were stifling him. "Sebastian!"

The butler stopped at once. He was getting carried away as well, wasn't he? He smirked at that realisation. He licked the bruised spot before moving to his master's ears and whispering: "You make it hard to stop myself, young master. So addictive..."

Each syllable, each breath, struck his centre. Ciel wanted to respond, but startled as a cool hand roamed up his bare chest, leaving a trail of heat in its wake. Those wide hands splayed over his stomach, his hips, and his ribs.

"So beautiful," his butler continued his hot words as Ciel inhaled sharply when his fingers tweaked one of his nipples.

Ciel could hear his own heartbeat in his ears, and his bit on his lip so hard, he felt like it would bleed.

When the nub was harden, Sebastian's hand moved to the other. He kissed his path from the boy's ear down his neck, stopping to lick the now-darkening love-bite, to the earlier stimulated nipple.

Ciel breath released sharply as he felt Sebastian's hot mouth on his chest, his tongue rubbing against his nipple while the other was occupied by his hand. Just when he thought that it couldn't feel any more ecstasy than at this moment, the man on top of him lowered himself slightly and began circling his hips on the boy's.

"Ahh~!" his voice rang out, music to the demon's ears. Ciel balled his fist and pushed it against his mouth in an attempt to muffle the sounds that wanted to come out.

Sebastian raised his head and kept his eyes on his master as he grinded their hips together; He could feel something hard no pushing against his thigh.

Through this new sensation, Ciel felt the hand on his chest moved down, passed his stomach to the waistband of his shorts. He heard the jingled of the buckle as his butler undid the leather belt before throwing it to a side.

Ciel's breath became ever more jagged. His eyes flew open and his whole body jolted when the demon's hand cupped the front of his trousers. The boys instinctively began struggling; he held onto Sebastian's shoulders and tried to shove him back, but it amounted to naught. "N-no...nn...don't..."

"Your body says otherwise," said his butler as he gently stroked the clothed mound. Ciel didn't understand exactly what he meant, but he had rough idea; he could feel the butterflies in his gut go berserk. Was his appearance as wanton as he felt?

Sebastian's finger manoeuvred around the waist band and reach in to take the growing member in his hand. With a gentle squeeze, all of Ciel's protests ceased and were replaced by incoherent, involuntary uttering.

"Ahh...hah..." He moaned feeling aroused as well as discomfort in the tightness of his clothes. He was relieved yet disappointed when his butler's hand moved away back to the hem of his pants.

Sebastian began massaging the flesh just near the boy's hip bones. With the crook of his thumbs, he tugged off the trousers and released the stiff member from its confines. Ciel hissed softly when he felt the cool air on his skin.

The man now sat on the bed, one thigh at either side of him. Ciel watched through clouded and heavy eyes as his butler took hold of one ankle and placed it on his shoulder, leaving one limb raised and most of him exposed. He looked at what had become of his self, erect and distended. Ciel felt that if his face felt any hotter, it would burn him.

Sebastian trailed his fingers softly over the smooth skin of his leg to the inner thighs, and taking hold of them in both hands, kneading the sensitive skin closest to is centre in slow circles. Ciel threw back his head against the pillows feeling like he would burst at any moment. "..Se-he-bas...unnh..."

His butler felt the slightest bit aroused. He continued his rubbing, coaxing his thighs wider as he brought a hand to the harden shaft, receiving a broken expletive from his master. He trained his eyes on him as he ran a finger up the underside of it. The boy's chest heaved as his whole body tensed, his faced turned to a side and one arm over his eyes, while the hand of the other gripped onto the mattress as if for dear life. Sebastian wrapped his fingers around the small member, his thumb rubbing his tip in circle, smearing the precum it released. Then, using that as a lubricant he started motioning his hand up and down.

"St-ha...-op... it's too...mah-much," the boy pleaded. It did nothing as the demon continued to pump him, alternating from fast to slower strokes, each bent on driving his master crazy.

But that seemed to approaching too quickly. Sebastian perceived by the tenseness he felt that it wouldn't be long before his master...No, he needed more. He wanted this to be worth it just in case how wouldn't get another chance. It would be too soon if...

Ciel's pulsed paced quicker while the sensation in his lower abdomen intensified. He felt do close to the edge of...something. What he felt was indefinable for he had never.

"Ungh" he groaned as a pang of pain hit him when his butler suddenly stopped his ministrations and gripped him tighter. Ciel peeked from under his arm as to see Sebastian's unoccupied hand undo his thin black tie. The boy felt the cloth being wrapped around the base of his shaft and winced when it was pulled to a firm knot. "It hurts...,"he whispered.

His lips were once again taken by Sebastian's in a long slow kiss. As their tongues mated once more, Ciel's pain quickly subsided.

"I am sorry, but you will have to be a bit more patient, young master," Sebastian said, his eyes boring into the others in reassurance.

His voice alone would have finished Ciel then and there, but it didn't; the tie around him was holding him back.

"P-please..ung..Sebas—hah... it burns...ngh..." Ciel panted out. He usually wouldn't stoop low enough to beg on any day, but it was really all he could take.

Sebastian felt himself become harder at the submissive plea. He really was a sadist, wasn't he? But he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his own self for longer either. At this moment, he wanted nothing more than to enter the boy, to feel him, to taste him, to make his body, his soul his own, to...

Ah, he shouldn't get greedy. Like that human saying goes, all good things to those who wait. After all, isn't this, this new level of teasing, something to consider as well? As a butler he should be looking out for his mater's needs above his own...

Sebastian moved his mouth away from his masters down, his long fringes tickling the skin, down to his naval, licking around it, and lower still. He blew a puff of air onto the tip of the quivering appendage, causing the slightest squeak to escape from his master's lips.

"..wha..ha..you..." Ciel had trouble forming words as he watched with widening eyes his butler opened that moist mouth, taking his time as he lowered his head to over him. The elbow Ciel propped himself against gave way. His fingers entwined themselves in Sebastian's hair and grabbing fistfuls.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt that tongue lap over his tip, running over the slit before taking the entire member into his mouth. He felt it all, the hot muscle wrap around his appendage and the wet walls of his mouth that surrounded him, sucked on him.

"Ohhh... God...," he moaned when his butler started to bob his head up and down on the shaft. His hips bucked up to try to meet Sebastian's mouth halfway, and man found himself having to pin him to the bed.

"..ah..I ca-ha...n't..."

Sebastian could taste it now, the passion, the lust, as the boy's climax approached. It hung in the air and assaulted his sense; this was it. He undid the knot of the tie and gave the boy a few more pumps, for only a few were needed.

"Ahhh~ ungggghh," Ciel moaned out as he released himself in Sebastian's waiting mouth. The lust in his voice was evident as it rang out and bounced off the walls of the room. More such sounds soon followed as he continued to convulse, riding each wave of his orgasm as it hit his whole body.

* * *

_Author's note:_

_Well...yeah…That happened_

_That there was my first lemon-y scene. I'm sorry that it didn't go beyond this for now. Or will it? O.O  
Who knows? Any way, please let me know how this was: Too much, too little? should they have.. ya know ;) (Oh, you don't? o.O nevermind then…)_

_Also I'm thinking of having the next chapter be a "morning after" and focussing on other aspects of our pairing, so tell me what you think: should i continue?_

_Again, thank you to all of you who read, followed and liked this fan fiction! I promise that i will try to update as soon as i can (^^;)_


End file.
